


Wearing the Pants

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Legs For Days [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fuck Canon, Gen, M/M, also she's cool, it has taken over my life, kuroo gets embarrassed, kuroo has a mum now, matsukawa bonds with mama kuroo, matsukawa is soft, mentions of kuroo's dad, rated t for swearing and hints to the leg kink, the au that just keeps on giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: “You’re not Kuroo,” the boy said in a deep voice.“Well …” she said, “I amaKuroo.”Kuroo's mother comes to visit.





	Wearing the Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back at it again. This is the AU that just keeps on giving. (I am also procrastinating studying for my exam whoops). 
> 
> God bless [nana_banane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banane/pseuds/nana_banane) for once again betaing and coming up with the title. What would I have done without you?
> 
> Also, yes, I know that canonically, Kuroo's mum is not part of his family, but fuck canon. I miss my mum, so now Kuroo gets an awesome mum.
> 
> Also, this fic is set between the first two in the series.

Kuroo Midori loved her son. When he was a kid, she knew he’d had trouble connecting with the other kids. He’d been shy, withdrawn. It had become worse after they moved, and he had to leave his volleyball team. Now, Midori was happy that was in the past. Tetsurou had friends, and if what he told her was true, he was happy.

He had found his place at the university. His course was fun, he said, and he’d even got to share a flat with one of his friends from the time he used to play high school volleyball.

Midori could see him smiling as he strode towards her across the parking lot. She raised her arm and waved, and he waved awkwardly back. Laughing, she opened her arms for a hug when he was close enough, and he stepped into it.

“Hey, mum,” Tetsurou said. He was tall; much taller than she was, his head resting on top of hers.

“Tetsu-chan, it’s so good to see you!”

“Yeah, you too, mum,” he said, stepping out of her arms and leading the way towards the university campus. “Oh, I almost forgot. You know the way to the flat, right?”

Midori nodded.

“I have a meeting with my lecturer. It shouldn’t take too long, but do you think you could head over there on your own? I’ll be there right after.”

“Of course!” Midori answered, and Tetsurou handed her his key.

“I’ll be there soon, ok?”

“I can take care of myself, Tetsu-chan,” Midori laughed and watched him make his way in between the university buildings. He really had become a wonderful young man.

Smiling to herself, Midori made her way towards the flat Tetsurou shared with his roommate. Midori hadn’t met him yet, but she knew that his name was Matsukawa, and that he and Tetsurou were good friends. At least she guessed they were, from how much Tetsurou talked about him. She wondered about whether she’d meet him this time, but as Tetsurou hadn’t mentioned him being home, she didn’t expect to.

Placing the key in the lock, Midori noticed that the door was already open. A bit worried, she opened the door and stepped into the tiny corridor. The light was off, so she fumbled around looking for the light switch. When she couldn’t find it, she toed off her shoes and walked in the direction of the living room.

The living room was lit up with candles, and Midori could see a shape lying on the couch. As her eyes got used to the low light, she saw that it was the shape of a tall boy. He looked like he was wearing nothing but pantyhose, but that couldn’t be right, Midori thought, shaking her head.

Noticing her, the boy shot up and jumped over the back of the couch. A face slowly made its way up behind the couch. Midori noticed wide eyes and huge eyebrows, wild hair that was almost as bad as Tetsurou’s.

“You’re not Kuroo,” the boy said in a deep voice.

“Well …” she said, “I am _a_ Kuroo.”

The boy’s eyes got even wider. Sinking back down behind the couch, she could hear him fumbling around. When he came back up, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants he must have found on the floor. She could see that, yeah, he was wearing pantyhose underneath. Midori chose not to question it.

“I’m Matsukawa Issei,” he said, bowing as much as he could behind the couch.

“Kuroo Midori,” Midori said, smiling at him.

Midori could see the exact moment when Matsukawa realised who was in front of him. His mouth fell open, and he profusely apologised for looking the way he did.

“Don’t worry about it, Matsukawa-kun,” Midori said with a laugh. “Living with Tetsu-chan and his dad, I’m pretty used to seeing boys in nothing but their boxers.”

Matsukawa still looked like he wanted to apologise. Before he could say anything, she asked, “Were you waiting for someone, Matsukawa-kun?”

Matsukawa opened his mouth. Then closed it and opened it again.

“… No?” he said, and Midori could tell that he was lying. Instead of calling him out on it, Midori walked over to the couch and sat down instead.

“So,” she asked, “how’s living with Tetsu-chan?”

Matsukawa, still a bit dazed, walked around the couch and sat down next to her. Then he got up again, turned the lights on in the room, but let the candles burn, and sat down again.

“It’s good,” he said, his cheeks slowly getting red. “Yeah, it’s very good.” For the first time since she arrived, Midori saw him smiling. It was a small, sweet smile, like he was thinking about something precious to him.

“Tetsu-chan is a sweet boy,” Midori smiled.

“Yeah,” Matsukawa breathed.

Midori smiled. Matsukawa seemed to be quite fond of her son.

***

When Kuroo came back to his shared flat, he was met by his mum and Matsukawa sitting on the couch chatting. There were candles burning, and Matsukawa was wearing nothing but sweatpants and, oh my god, was he wearing pantyhose underneath?

“… and then he fell out of the tree and started bawling, even though he was the one who insisted on climbing it.” Kuroo’s mum was in the middle of telling Matsukawa stories about him, and Kuroo would rather have her stop.

Then Matsukawa looked up, and Kuroo could see a glint in his eyes that didn’t bode well.

“You’re back, Tetsu-chan~” he singsonged, and Kuroo’s mum looked up too, noticing her son standing in the doorway.

“Ah, Tetsu-chan, I was just telling Matsukawa-kun about that time when you were five and tried to climb the tallest tree in the park on your own,” she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Kuroo cursed inwardly. “You didn’t need to, mum.”

“Nonsense,” she said. “Matsukawa-kun is such a nice boy, and he said he wanted to know more about your childhood.”

Matsukawa smirked at Kuroo, making himself even more comfortable on the couch. “It’s all very interesting,” he said, and Kuroo could hear the laughter in his voice.

Kuroo felt his face turning red.

“But, Tetsu-chan,” his mum said, “it seems you’re even more like your dad than I thought.”

“Oh, do tell, Kuroo-san,” Matuskawa said, when Kuroo didn’t say anything.

“Did I ever tell you why your dad proposed to me?” she smiled, and the smile didn’t look sweet to Kuroo anymore. “He said that I had the prettiest legs among all the girls he knew.”

Matsukawa laughed loudly, and Kuroo choked. This was going to be a really fucking long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Kuroo figured them out like the pair of open books they are.


End file.
